The Angel Games: A Katimum Everide Story
by IAmShiho
Summary: You've heard of Katniss Everdeen, you've heard of Maximum Ride, but what about Katimum Everide? No? Didn't think so. Join me and my complete total awesomeness as I kill a bunch of people in the Angel Games, with the following people: Gang, Peelan, Rungel, Catari, and blah blah blah, who flippin' cares? If you really do, you'll read my incredible story. What you waiting for? Read!


_**The Angel Games**_

I wake up from a terrible nightmare. My fingers reach out and I find my bed sheets soaked from sweat. That, or Totacup peed in my bed again. Or I did. Or Primella. Hopefully not- she got of diapers awhile ago. That's what she says at least, but I still find her _Huggies_ in the garbage can.

Sitting on Ella's horrific smelling feet is the worlds stupidest and ugliest dog ever. Totacup. Ratty curls of black fur, dark eyes that show no interterest and the largest nose ever. Plus the thing wouldn't shut it. Primella named him Totacup after his nose, which was _tota_lly the size of a _cup. _I defintely didn't want another mouth to feed, but Primella pulled Bambi eyes. I was with my friend Gang when this happend, and I told him to tell her no so she wouldn't hate me. But Gang failed and got me stuck with a dog. A very fat one at that. Primella had found him in a crueler version of an animal shelture and had stolen him before I had noticed. Stupid kid.

After mocking Primella for a couple more minutes, I finally change out of my froggie footie pajamas into regular hunting clothes. not hunting for birds of course, but the tastiest cookies in the whole world. My hunting clothes were an overly large t-shirt and what I like to call "cookie-pants," which were really loose pants that could be only tightend at the waist. Just kidding people, I really can hunt, actually, I'm the greatest. I bet if they made a movie on a person like me, let's say, I don't know, a girl named Katniss Everdeen, I bet the girl who would play me, Jennifer Lawrence, would had to be taught by an olympic archer. And she still wouldn't be as good as the Katniss chick. And I'm better then this pretend Katniss chick.

I was walked to the fence that seperated School 12 from the woods. The fence used to be guarded erasers but most of them are two expensive to keep, so now the fence is always open almost. But to be double sure, I do my special little check I have.

"What, would you do, for a-" I waited, smiling as I don't hear _klondike bar. _In my opnion, Klondike bars are really over rated anyway. So what they have a catchy catch phrase? They're just ice cream dippd in chcolate the shape of a square.

Since nothing happend, I climb through the hole in the fence. The woods seems so much better then School 12, even though I was only two feet away. Life is weird like that. Now let's go find that bow of mine...

I search the wood from my tree, it's very easy to find. All you have to do is sniff for the pee, and you'll find it each time. But when I do find my urine smelling tree, I find no bow. Shoot, maybe an eraser found it? I'm not so sure. Then I saw a black blur move through the woods, and I got on guard. But it didn't show again. Just to make sure though, I called out, "RED ROBIN!" and waited for the yum. Nothing. Good. For a second I thou-

"Yum," someone whispered into my ear. Instantly I pinned the person to the floor until I realized who it was. "Gang?" I asked, not believing my eyes. He never beats me to the woods, he's too busy getting me some doughnuts! He better of gotten them or I will kick his little rear end. (Actually, I know from the number of times he's sat on me that he has a very large butt.)

"Where. Are. My. _Pastires?_" I demanded, holding onto to Gang's black shirt by the collar. At first I was almost afraid I was gonna have to kill him but then he pulled out the brown sack from behind his back. I opened it and found...

"Bread? With an arrow stuck through it? WTF?" How dare he bring bread, when it is clearly doughnut day. I hear Gang mutter, "And this is why I hid your bow..." He hid my bow? ATTACK!

"OW!" Gang yelled as I pulled his hair and scratched his face out. After I killed Gang, I decided to bring him back to life because he's necessary to this story. "Hey," he said as he came back from the undead, "I've GTG, gotta go make myself look pretty. I'd tell you to do the same thing, but God knows that's impossible for you so TTFN, ta-ta for now!" Then Gang bounced off, singing the Tigger song.

"I went back home..." Wait, why am I narrating out loud? Anyway, I went back home to my sister Primella and my mom, who is so unimportant that she doesn't even have a name. First thing I did was go to the bathroom, because I needed to take a dump. Also, I disagree with everyone and I can be beautiful! You know, as long as I use that paper bag my mom got me for christmas. So many people loved that gift...

"Come on girls, time to go to the raping!" Me and Primella (I don't think Primella deserves to go first) followed my mom as we ran to the freaking place that I can't remember what it's called at the moment. There was the lotto ticket drawings, and someone's name was drawn. Otherwise known as the raping! No, people don't get raped, they get sent to these games, called the Angel Games. There are called this because only people with cool super powers can participate. So of course, guess who gets picked?

"Primella Everide!" Calls out Vallie Trinkez.

So not cool.

* * *

**End of chapter 1, the reason Angel is not Combined with Prim is because Angel is combined with Rue. And don;t worry, "Gang" certainly won't be left out of the games...**


End file.
